The present invention relates to a motor vehicle headlamp which employs a discharge lamp as its light source, and which is combined with a clearance lamp.
Recently, discharge lamps have been used for light sources for a motor vehicle headlamps because their excellent light emission efficiency and good light spectrum characteristics. However, a discharge lamp cannot be energized without a ballast circuit. In view of safety and the performance of the discharge lamp, it is desirable to arrange the ballast circuit near the discharge lamp. However, since, in the motor vehicle lamp industry, the recent trend has been to make headlamps more compact, the installation space available within the headlamp is limited.